Believe
by XxWolfLord95xX
Summary: Claire, is a young woman who believes in the guardians, though she has not met them, she knows Jack Frost since she was little, and hangs out with him. But what happens when she meets the guardians along with Jack.
1. Bio

Name: Claire Evans

Nickname: none

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Personality: Personality: Kind, Caring, Protective of others

Appearance: A girl with brown hair that goes past her shoulders, has bangs on the sides the goes to her chin, her eyes are sky blue, peach skin

Clothing: A blue shirt with a white hoodie over it, gray jeans that goes down to her ankles, and white sneakers.

Likes: Hanging out with Jack, helping with Easter, Christmas, and kids.

Dislikes: Bullies, her friends hurt.


	2. Prolouge

_Claire:  
When I was a little girl, my parents would tell me stories about the guardians, how they would protect the children from the darkness of the world. The children would believe in them, and hope to see them. Santa Claus would bring presents to the children and their families, The Tooth Fairy would send a fairy to fly to a child's house, gently take the tooth, put a quarter under the pillow and fly away, The Sandman would wait on his little sand cloud for the child to fall asleep and when they do, he'd spray golden sand on the child for them to have good dreams. Then there would be my favorite out of all of them: The Easter Bunny, he plant the eggs all over the place, then hide in the bushes to watch the kids hunt for the eggs. I have always love that story that my parents would read to me, even as I got to the age where people would stop believing. But I got bullied because of it, I endured it, because I never stopped believing in myself. My life was good..._

 _Until that day..._

 _One day, when I was at home, I got a phone call saying my parents died in a car crash, my world came crushing down. I was in pain no matter where I went._

 _When I went to my favorite frozen lake, I met a spirit named Jack Frost, who would not stop making me laugh, he made me happy again, he brought me joy, and my first friend who became my brother, and we were a good pair, I was happy again._

 _Little did I know was that my life was about to turned for the worse and the better..._


	3. Meetings the Guardians

It was nighttime in Burgess, Claire Evans was walking through the empty streets, she had a fun day, she and Jack started a snow fight with some kids, she left Jack early because she need to get ready for Easter. So she is walking with her hands in her pockets, and with her hood over her head. As she was walking, she spotted Jack in a alley, looking around, wondering he was there, she walked up to him.

"Jack?" Claire called to him, which he whipped around to face her. "What are you doing in a alley in the middle of a night?"

Before he could say anything, a voice spoke out.

"Hello, mates." We spun around to face the owner of the voice. Squinting in the dim light, as Bunnymund stepped out from the shadows.

Bunnymund spoke first. "Been a long time. Blizzard of '68' I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

Claire felt herself blushed from hearing the ascent of the giant bunny.

"Bunny?, You're not still made about that, are you?" Jack inquired

"Yes" Bunny answered simply messing with one of his boomerangs. "But this is about something else." He glanced around the alley, calling, "Fellas."

Before either of them could react, two big hairy hands reached forward and lifted us off the ground. "Hey!" Jack protested while Claire just kicked the air.

"Durbfa wahla." one yeti said to the other attempting to position them in their grasps better.

"Put us down." Jack insisted. The yetis shoved them into a red sack.

* * *

Outside the bag, the first yeti took out a snow globe and smashed it on the ground saying "Durtal bardla burdlew!" A magic portal opening in front of the them. The yetis indicated that Bunny should go first saying, "Dward urghwetre."

"Me?!" Bunnymund pointed to himself. "Not on your nelly. See you back at the pole." And with that, Bunny stomped his big foot on the ground. A rabbit hole appeared and he jumped into it. Once it closed, the only sign it had ever been there was two pink flowers popping up.

"Bwardla arghl." a yeti said before tossing the two into the snow globe.

"Ahhhhh!" Both their voices echoed as they fell. The two yetis leapt in after them.

* * *

Tooth was running her business from North's fortress. "Tangiers! 421 rue de Barnet! Allez!" She sent a fairy to retrieve a tooth from that address.

Suddenly, a sack flew out of a portal and thudded onto the floor.

"They're here" North announced.

Two elves peaked into the bag and Jack opened the sack enough for him and Claire to look out.

"Walla walla, Washington, we've got a trampoline mishap at 1340 Ginger Lane." Tooth told a fairy. "Canine lateral and central incisor. Ouch!" The little fairy hurried away.

North cleared his throat. "Quiet." He looked right at Jack and Claire. "Hea, there is, Jack Frost, and you brought a friend." he indicated to Claire. Raising his arms, he welcomed the pair. Sandy made a snowflake out of dream sand appear above his head. Then he smiled and waved at Claire.

"Wow. You've got to be kidding me." Jack said The two yeti from earlier grabbed the duo again and pulled them upright. "Hea, hea. Whoa, put us down."

"I hope the yetis treated you well." North said.

"Oh, yeah." Jack replied, sarcastically. "We loved being shoved in a sack and being tossed through a magic portal."

"Oh good." North nodded not getting it. "That was my idea. Bunny entered the room and North said, "You know Bunny obviously."

"Obviously." Jack stated and Claire slapped him up the head, "OW!, why do you have to hit so hard." Jack said glaring at Claire. Bunny snickered.

"And the Tooth Fairy." North made the introduction.

Before Jack could answer, Tooth glided toward him. "Hello, Jack." She greeted. "I've heard a lot about you and your teeth"

Jack put a hand to his mouth. "My... my what?"

Tooth leaned in way too close for him to be comfortable. "Open up." She said. "Are they really as white as they say?." She was very excited as she pried his mouth open. "Yes!" Tooth gasped. "Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow." Some of her fairies began to flutter like butterflies around Jack's face, trying to get a look in mouth. "Girls, pull yourselves together. Let's not disgrace the uniform." She ordered them all back. Then she went to Claire, "What about you?"

"Sure" Claire said pulling her hood back and shaking her hair out, and opening her sky blue eyes. "Ok" and she opened her mouth.

Tooth and her fairies took a closer look at Claire's teeth, and was amazed. "Wow, they are nearly white as Jack's teeth." She drew back as Claire closed her mouth, and smiled at Tooth. "Good job."

"Thank you" Claire giggled. Off to the side, the yetis were flipping out. They waved their arms around them and pointed at Claire. "What's wrong?" She asked with a worried expression on her face.

"They are saying sorry. If they had known you were a girl, they would not have tossed you into the sack." North translated.

"It's ok, calm down." Claire told the yetis. "I forgive you." She smiled kindly at them. She turned around to face the Guardians, still with the smile on her smile. "It's ok."

"Listen Sheila." Bunnymund finally spoke up. "We're sorry for thinkin' you was a bloke. Honestly." His ears were down and it was so cute, it made Claire blush and giggled.

"It's fine." Claire said before walking up to Bunny and kissed him on the nose, making him blush hard. "You look cute with your ears down, by the way."

Bunny stood up and laughed while scratching behind his head. "Thanks Shelia." he said still looking at her.

Claire giggled at him. "Your welcome, Bunny" She smiled at him kindly, with him returning the look back at her.

"Not that this isn't fascinating." Jack broke in, breaking the trace that Claire and Bunny were in. "But anyone want to tell me, why I'm here?." Claire could hear the impatience in his voice as she remained standing by Bunny, who seems happy that she was next to him.

Sandy tried to answer by making numerous dream sand images. They were too vague and disappeared too quickly for them to understand him.

"That's not really helping." Jack told him. "But thanks, little man." To the others, he said, "I musta done something really bad to get you four together." He walked around the room, froze a elf and then turned to North. "Am I on the naughty list?"

North laughed so hard, his belly actually shook. "On the naughty list?, You hold the record!."

Claire looked to North. "What about me?" she said, kindly

North started laughing. "My dear, Claire. You are at the top of the nice list." he took a glance at Bunny, "And if I recall, you asked for a Bunny doll, that looks like Bunny, every year."

Bunny started to blush a little at that. It is not every day someone wants something that looks like you.

"No matter. We overlook. Now, we are wiping clean the slate." North said

"Why?" Claire said with a confused look.

"Good Question." Bunnymund stated.

"Why?" North repeated. "I'll you why." he turned to focus on Jack. "Because now, Jack Frost is a Guardian."

Few fairies brought Jack a Flower necklace, which he refused.

"What are you doing?" He pushed the fairies back. "Get off me."

Horns blared throughout the room and nearly scared Claire to death.

"This is the best part." North told Jack. An elf marching band entered the room while the yetis pushed Jack in the designated spot on the floor. The elves brought boot for Jack, but he refused them.

A yeti handed North, a thick old looking book. He blew off the dust and began searching for the right page. Jack slammed his staff on the floor. Frost and Wind blasted throughout the room. Everyone stopped as the torches blew out. Claire and the Guardians held confused and startled expressions.

"What makes you think, I want to be a Guardian?" Jack asked.

North looked at him and chuckled. "Of course, you do." He cues the elf band to start playing again. "Music!"

"No music!" Jack shouted. The band gave up, and with a huff one of the elves tossed his trumpet onto the ground and stomped of the room. "Look," Jack said to them. "This is all very flattering, but, ah, you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

"That's exactly what I said!" Bunny agreed.

Tooth flew over to Jack. "Jack, I don't you understand what is it we do." They all looked at the massive Globe in the center of the room. "Each of those lights is a child." Tooth began.

North picked up the story. "A child who believes. and good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." Then, he added, "Tooth, fingers out of mouth."

Tooth had been examining Jack's mouth again. She couldn't help herself. "Oh, sorry. They're beautiful." She actually blushed and Claire gently poked Jack in the arm with her elbow.

North went on saying. "Okay, no more wishy-washy!, Pitch is out there doing, who knows what!"

"You mean the Boogeyman?" Jack snickered.

"Yes!" North exclaimed. "When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well." North pointed to all the tiny lights on the Globe. "Even young Claire." He pointed to said person.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified." Jack said staring to walk away.

Claire felt hurt that Jack would not even take the job to protect her, she started to tear up. She suddenly felt herself pulled into a furry chest. She looked up to see Bunny holding her, and he was glaring at Jack, who had not noticed Claire.

"Pick?" North sounded frustrated. "You think we pick?, No you were chosen, like we were all chosen!. By Man in Moon."

This caught both Jack and Claire's attention. "What?" They said

Jack asked, "But why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" He signed. "After three hundred years, this is his answer. To spend eternity like you guys, cooped up in some hideout, thinking of the new ways to bribe kids?. No, that's not for me. No offense."

Claire glared at him, along with Bunny.

"How's that not offensive?" Bunny sneered. You know what I think? I think we dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children, anyway?"

"You ever hear of a snow day?. I know it's no hardboiled egg, but kids like I do." Jack said to Bunny

Bunny replied. "But none of them believe in you." He learned in toward Jack, and said softly, "Do they?, You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist."

Claire looked between Bunny and Jack, feeling suddenly scared at the moment.

"Bunny! Enough!" Tooth flittered around.

Jack made it worse. "No, the kangaroo's right." Everyone, even the yetis, had looks of 'Oh, Crap'. Claire glared at Jack

Before Bunny could say anything. Claire got in front of him.

"Jack, He is not a Kangaroo!." She said, glaring at Jack

"Oh," Jack scoffed. "And this whole time I thought he was. If he is not a Kangaroo, what is he?"

"I'm a bunny," Bunny said getting right in Jack's face. "The Easter Bunny. People believe in me." By the expression on Jack's face, Claire knew Bunny hit a nerve. She thought it was wrong but, Jack deserved it for being rude.

Seeing the entire situation going downhill fast, Sandy patted North on the arm. North took the hint.

He stepped forward. "Jack" he said to said person. "Walk with me."


	4. The Tooth Palace

As Jack and North walked away, Claire took a deep breath and released it.

"What has gotten to Jack, this is not like him." Claire said to the three guardians, who were still with her. "That Jack, that was here was not my Jack". She then turned to Bunny who still looked ticked off, and she walked to him. "I'm sorry Bunny, I tried to stop him, but I can't control him." She said to him, looking at the floor as if ashamed. She then felt a hand on her cheek and looked up to Bunny.

"It's not your fault, Sheila. Just stuff between me and him, you are not to blame." he said staring straight into her eyes, while speaking to her softly and rubbing his thumb across her cheek, making her blush. "So, why don't you tell us about yourself, and how you met Jack." He said to her while walking with her to a small couch in the corner.

Claire started telling about her life, about the stories her parents would tell her, their death which earned her a hug from Bunny, which she loved, and when she explained the bullying, the three guardians got mad.

As she was done talking about how she met Jack, a little fairy burst in the place and straight in Claire, who cupped the little fairy up to her face.

"What's wrong little one?" she asked with a worried face, while standing up and walking a few steps away from the Guardians as the little one was talking. Claire gasped and snapped her head to Tooth. "Tooth!, there is trouble at your home!." She told her with a panicked face.

"The Teeth!." and like that Tooth flew out the window

"I'll go warn North, Sheila" Bunny said to her before running to get North.

She only waited a few minutes, before they came speed walking past her, while she was catching up.

* * *

"Boys, shipshape," North told the yetis. "As soon as possible."

Jack stepped out of the way as a yeti hurried by. "North! North!" he called for his attention. "I told you, I am not with you guys. There's no way, I climbing into some rickety old-". The sound of pounding hooves and snatching reindeer cut him off. The reindeer were bigger than Claire thought the be. One snorted and made a move towards Claire and nuzzled her in the chest, she giggled and petted the reindeer, unaware Bunny was watching her with a soft smile. The sleigh it self was incredible. It was enormous and shining wings unfolded out to the sides.

"Beautiful." Claire whispered

"Whoa." was all Jack could say.

North called the massive reindeer to a halt. The sleigh stopped, and the yetis finished preparations for a take off.

Claire and Jack looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay!" Jack said. He was excited as Claire to get inside and check it out. "One ride. But that's it."

At Bunny's astounded look, North said, "Everybody loves the sleigh." He gave a smile and nod to Sandy, who climbed into his own seat in the back. Taking the reins, North wrapped them around his powerful arms, then turned to Bunny, who was still standing outside the sleigh. "Bunny, what are you doing waiting for?" North inquired.

"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate." He used one of his big feet and pushed it against the side of the sleigh. That part of it moved in response. "and, um safer."

North reached out and hauled Bunny aboard with one hand. He plopped him right next to Claire. "Ah, get in. Buckle up."

Bunnymund looked around frantically in his seat. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are the bloody seat belts?"

North laughed. "That was just an expression." He asked the yetis, "Are we ready?"

"Bunny?" Claire asked. He turned to look over to her. "I wished for those tunnels right now!." She said with a big panicked face.

A yeti shake his head, but North ignored him and cracked the reigns. "Good!" He shouted. "Let's go!, Clear!" Elves and yetis scattered to get out of the way as the sleigh headed down a long sledding track. All of them enjoyed the speed, except for Claire and Bunny. Claire was holding on to Bunny's arm for dear life.

"Out of the way!" North shouted to a few elves as they passed. "Hyah!" He shook the reigns and the reindeer picked up the pace. The sleigh went straight up for a few seconds, then zoomed straight down a long sledding track. Sandy grinned and Jack shouted in delight. North pulled a lever, sending the sleigh into a corkscrew. "I hope you like the loopty-loops!"

"I hope you like Carrots" Bunny threatened to throw up his lunch.

"Here we go!" North called out. The sleigh reached the bottom of the track and shot off the ramp at the end. They went up and out into the bright blue sky.

"Wooo-hooo!" Jack raised his arms in the air.

"Klassno!" North told the reindeer.

Jack leaped on the rear of the sleigh to see the North Pole disappear as we sped through the sky.

"Hey, Bunny, Claire," Jack stood dangerously on the back edge of the sleigh. "Check out this view." Suddenly, Jack flipped off the side. "EEYAAAAGGGGHHH!" His voice rang out. Claire screamed.

"North!, He uh," was all the panicked and worried Bunny managed to get out. He and Claire peered over the sleigh. Of course, instead of seeing Jack plummeting, Jack lounged on the sleigh's skid. "Aw. You do care." He told them with a knowing smile.

"Oh rack off ya bloody show pony," Bunny scowled at him. Jack climbed back into his seat like nothing happened. He saw Claire holding on to Bunny's arm as he was holding her hand.

Claire noticed Jack grinning and it was his turn to elbow me in the shoulder. "The Kangaroo, huh?"

Claire rolled her eyes and shoved him off of her.

"North rattled the reins. "Hold on, everyone!, I know a shortcut!"

Bunnymund groaned. "I knew we should have taken the tunnels."

North held up a snow globe. "I say Tooth Palace," He told it, an image of Tooth's castle filled the globe. As soon it did, North tossed it in front of the sleigh, and a giant portal opened in the sky. "Hyah!" North shouted. The sleigh, along with the others, was sucked through the vortex.

* * *

The sleigh emerged outside the Tooth Palace. Streaks of black filled the sky around the beautiful, delicate castle.

"What" North squinted.

On a closer look, Claire could see the streaks were some black creatures. Some held golden containers filled teeth while others held mini fairies. The last uncaptured fairies flew past the sleigh, screaming in terror. We forced to duck as Nightmares flew past them. Sandy made an umbrella out of dream sand as one nightmare rammed into it. It disintegrated upon impact and the only traces left were a few handfuls of black sand.

"Whoa!" Bunny shouted.

"They're taking the mini fairies!" Jack pointed to a stream of nightmares chasing a pack of fairies and gulping them down into their blackness. A lone fairy was flying nearby with a big ugly nightmare at her back. Jack flew up and grabbed her before the nightmare could snatched her. He floated down and sat on the back of the sleigh. "Hey, little Baby Tooth," Jack said. "You okay?" He held her safely, but she was shaking and curling in a ball. She was only able to nod. Claire gently rubbed her back mindful of her wings.

North continued on and drove the sleigh through the Tooth Palace. There were pillars as far as the eye could see. Each was supposed to contain the millions of boxes which held baby teeth. They were empty. Inside the chamber, North handed the sleigh reigns to jack.

"Here," he ordered. "Take over."

"Huh?" Bunny asked.

"He's letting Jack take control of the sleigh!" Claire told him while panicking

"He's what!" Bunny is now panicking.

"Hyah!" Jack yelled, gladly taking control.

North unsheathed his swords and slashed a nightmare in half. "Yah!" he shouted as the nightmare split open, and three tooth boxes spilled down into the sleigh. The Nightmare broke apart.

"They're stealing the teeth!" Bunny cried. Sandy looked at where the nightmare had disappeared. The Nightmare had become grains of black sand that were now attaching to one another. Within seconds, a new one was created. Claire and the Guardians looked up, before Jack was about to plow the sleigh into the pillars.

"Jack!, Look out!" Claire shouted.

Jack pulled back the reigns. "Ahhhh!" The sleigh sideswiped a pillar and then landed hard on a platform. Tooth flew back and forth frantically, directly above the others.

"Tooth!" Claire called out. "Are you alright?"

She continued flying in circles, frustrated and angry. "They took my fairies!" She shrieked. Everyone either jumped or floated up to the platform while Claire had to be carried by Bunny as Tooth landed. "And the teeth!, All of them!, Everything is gone. Everything." Defeated, she fell to her knees and wings drooped.

Claire walked up to Tooth while holding Baby Tooth in her hands. "Not every fairy." She held her hands out and Baby Tooth flew out of them, and went to Tooth.

"Oh, thank goodness!, One of you is all right!" Tooth held her hands for Baby Tooth to land on and she turned damp eyes to her.

"What a touching reunion." Pitch's voice boomed through the cavernous room. "I have to say, this is very, very exciting." He was standing above the group with a smug smile. "The big four. All in one place. I'm a little star struck." His chuckle echoed. "Did you like my show on the globe, North?" But before North could reply, he said, "Got you all together, didn't it?"

Realizing he's been played, North stomped his boot down while letting a disgusted huff.

"Pitch!" Tooth demanded as she flew over to him. But he disappeared into the shadows, before she could reach him. "You have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!"

"or what?" Pitch's voice taunted from nowhere and everywhere. Tooth followed the echo and found him near one of her tooth columns. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" he mocked before vanishing again.

"Why are you doing?" North asked. With the speed of a shadow, Pitch had moved to the other side of the palace. He slowly traveled to the center of the chamber.

"Maybe I want what you have." He said. "To be believed in. Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds."

"Maybe, that's where you belong." Bunny suggested.

"Ah, go suck an egg rabbit." Pitch replied. Bunny looked over the side of the platform, where he was standing, to see Pitch there, hanging upside down. As Bunny went to get him, Pitch winked and moved away.

"Hang on, is that Jack Frost?" Pitch asking laughing a little. "Since when are you all so chummy?"

"We're not." Jack replied as he and Claire looked around.

Claire suddenly found herself being held in the air by Pitch. Making her scream which got the other's attention.

"And who is this lovely girl, I can tell she is not a spirit, and she is a believer, that is most interesting"

Bunny gasped. "Claire!" he yelled with a worried face.

"Bunny!, Help!" Claire Pleading to him.

"Now, now, my dear. What's say you and me have some fun ruining people's lives." Pitch said to Claire while petting the side of her face with his hand. Claire was shaking and tears were spilling down her face. Which made Bunny angry.

"Pitch!, You shadow-sneaking ratbag!, give her back!" He leaped after Pitch, but once more he disappeared and reappeared elsewhere. Tooth spotted him first. She flew by, grabbed on of Bunny's boomerangs, and charged at the Boogeyman in a rage. "Ahhhhh!"

Before she could reach him, a huge nightmare appeared in front of him. Tooth shrank back, and Baby Tooth went to hide in Jack's pocket.

"Whoa!" Pitch said to the Nightmare. "Easy girl. Easy." He twirled his fingers through the nightmare's mane. He held some black sand in his hand as he turned to Sandy. "Look familiar, Sandman?" Pitch asked "Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into Nightmares." He rubbed the side of the Nightmare's head.

Everyone gasped. Pitch chuckled. "Don't be nervous. It only riles them up. They smell fear, you know." he glanced at Claire and lifted her up more, causing her to whimper. "Like her"

"What fear?" Bunny questioned. "Of you, No one's been afraid of you, since the Dark ages." he took his boomerang back from Tooth.

"The Dark Ages." Pitch reminisced. "Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded. But then, the Man in Moon chose you to replace my fear." he continued. With your wonder and light!, Lifting their hearts and giving them hope. "He explained the them. "Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream. 'Oh, there is nothing to be afraid of. There is no such thing as the Boogeyman.' Well, that's all about to change."

A cracking sound filled the room. We all turned to see beautiful columns crumbling and decomposing. "Oh, look." Pitch clapped his hands. "It's happening."

"What is?" Claire asked while trying to get out of his grip.

"Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came," Pitch answered. "Such a little, but to a child..."

"What's going on?" Claire asked cringing as more columns fell and the palace broke apart right, before her eyes.

"They... They don't believe in me anymore." Tooth sadly admitted.

"Didn't they tell you?" Pitch inquired. "It's great being a Guardian, but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing in you, everything your friends protect: wonder, hopes, and dreams, it all goes away, and little by little, so do they." Claire realized what this meant. Pitch nodded and let out a small laugh. "No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing, but fear and darkness and me!. It's your turn not to be believed in!"

Bunny was the first to make his moves as he threw his boomerangs at Pitch. But Pitch dodged, and started making his escape, flying the palace on the back of his Nightmare with Claire who trying to break free.

"Let me go!, Right now!" Claire yelled as she punched him in the face, causing Pitch to drop her, and grab his face in pain.

As she was falling, Claire was screaming as she was plummeting towards the ground, as the ground was coming up, Claire closed her eyes and braced herself. But, before she could hit the ground, something slammed into her, causing her and her savior to roll on the ground until they came to a stop.

"Are you ok, Shelia?" A familiar voice said to her. Claire opened her eyes to Bunny on his back while holding her to his chest. Bunny stood up while still holding Claire in his arms.

"Yeah" Claire nodded at him. "I'm fine" she said closing her eyes while resting her head in Bunny's warm fur. While Bunny closed his eyes, and rested his head on top of hers. Taking a deep breath and letting it out. He was relieved that he was able to save her.

North and the others joined them, while Jack went straight to Claire, hugging her with relief.

"He's gone," North stated. His one sentence the only noise breaking the eerie silence of the empty and decaying Tooth Palace.


	5. Collecting Teeth

Tooth sat down with an empty tooth box in her hands, and Baby Tooth was now resting on a broken box nearby. Claire and Jack walked over to them and then crouched down beside them.

Bunny, North, and Sandy were a small distance off. "Okay." Bunnymund said. "All right. I admit it. You were right about Pitch."

"This is one time I wish I was wrong." North replied. "But, he will pay."

"I'm sorry about the fairies." Jack told her.

"And the teeth." Claire added. Baby Tooth flew up and sat on her shoulder.

Tooth replied. "You should have seen them. They put up such a fight."

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" Jack inquired.

"It's not the teeth he wanted." she explained. "It's the memories inside them."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked as she and Jack stared at her. Tooth got up and led them across the palace lagoon. The water under Jack's feet hardened into ice with each step. Claire used this ice to follow them across.

"That's why we collect the teeth, Jack, Claire. They hold the most important memories inside them." She showed them a wall mural. It was a beautiful picture of memories being gathered by fairies or being received by children. "My fairies and I watch over them, and when someone needs to remember what's most important, we help them. We had everyone's here." She looked to Jack. "Yours too."

"My memories?" Jack asked.

"From when you were young." Tooth answered. "Before you became Jack Frost."

Jack shook his head. "But, I wasn't anyone before was Jack Frost."

"Of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen." Tooth stated.

"What?" Jack didn't fully comprehend what she was telling.

North entered the conversation. "You should have seen Bunny." He chuckled

"Hey, I told you never to mention that!" Bunny nearly shouted.

Jack was struggling with this new info. "That night at the pond... I just... why, I assumed. Are you saying... Are you saying I had a life before?. With a home, and a family?"

"You really don't remember?" she questioned.

Jack's face went blank. "All these years, and the answers were right here." He looked around the crumbling palace. "If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here." The wind lifted Jack off the lagoon and Claire jumped off the ice and back onto solid ground. He was ready to follow Tooth to his storage drawer.

"I can't Jack." Tooth regrettably said. "Pitch has them."

"Oh no" Claire said looking worried.

"Then we have to get them back!" Jack countered.

Right then, Tooth lost a few of her feathers. "Oh, no. The children!" she cried. They all looked at the mural and were horrified to see it disintegrating. "We're losing them. We're too late."

"No!, No!, No such thing as too late." North shouted. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Idea! Ha!" he pointed one of his swords as he had a eureka moment and it was inches from Claire's face. "We will collect the teeth." he gestured to everyone with his swords.

"What?" Tooth was dumbfounded.

"We get teeth!, Children keep believing in you!" North declared.

"We're talking seven continents." she worried. "Millions of kids."

"Give me break!" North told her. "You know how many toys I deliver in one night?"

"And eggs I hide in one day?" Bunny put in.

North turned to Jack. "If you help us, we will get you memories"

We looked to Tooth, who agreed to the deal. Sandy gave him a thumbs-up. Bunny merely groaned. Jack turned to North and smiled. "I'm in."

"I am too." Claire spoke up. "Do you really think I am going to let my childhood fade away, think again." She said crossing her arms and had a smile on her face.

Bunny smiled at her, then turned to North. "She is coming with. I will keep a eye on Sheila."

North nodded. "Very well, off we go!."

They all ran to the sleigh.

* * *

A few minute later.

In Shanghai, China, North shot out of a chimney and raced across the rooftops. "Quickly!, Quickly!" he called as Bunny popped up on a roff away with Claire on his back.

"Come on Bunny!" Claire cheered him on.

"Here we go, here we go." Bunny chanted.

Jack zipped past them. "Hop to it, rabbit. I'm five teeth ahead!"

"Yeah, right." Bunnymund. "Look, I'd tell you to stay out of my way, but, really, what's the point?. Because you won't be able to keep up, anyway!"

"Is that a challenge cottontail?" Jack taunted.

"Oh, Jack, Jack, Jack." Claire said while shaking her head at him while smirking. "When are you going to learn that..."

You don't wanna race a rabbit mate." Bunny said running even faster. Passing jack in the process.

"A race?" North called as he popped up between chimneys. "Is it as race?, This is going to be epic!"

Sandy floated at a slower pace nearby while Tooth kept darting around with Baby Tooth struggling to keep up. "Four bicuspids over there!" she pointed left. "An incisor two blocks east!, Is that a molar?. THEY"RE EVERYONE!" she called out. She flitted off the rooftops and straight into, ironically, advertising tooth paste. "Ow," she groaned rubbing her nose after she'd hit head first with an audible 'thud'.

Jack leapt to the top of billboard to check on her. "You okay?" He asked.

"Fine," She stated. "Sorry. It's been a really long time since I've been out in the field." She flew in front of him.

"How long is a long time?" Jack asked.

"Four hundred and forty years." She replied. "Give or Take." Before Jack could respond, Tooth noticed a tiny glow under the pillow of a little girl in a nearby. Without another word, she pointed to it like she was a five year old and it was the last piece of candy in the world, and flew off. Baby Tooth just shrugged as a form of explanation.

* * *

Inside a dimly lit bedroom, Jack was about to snag a tooth, when Claire and Bunny popped out of a hole in the floor. Claire smirked and did a peace sign at Jack, while Bunny chuckled at Jack holding the tooth up. "He he he he." Until Jack shot ice out of staff at them. Making yelp and Jack laugh.

Until he was hit in the face by a ball thrown by Claire.

* * *

In the next city, North discovered two teeth under two pillows. "Twins!" He nabbed both. "Yipa!" he said triumphantly as he hurried off

* * *

At another home, Bunny got five teeth from a sleeping child. "Jackpot!" He whispered. Claire looked around the room with a smirk, she nudged Bunny and he looked up. Hockey posters lined the walls, and the shelves were loaded with trophies. "Looks like you're a bit of a brumby, eh mate." Bunny remarked.

* * *

North stood by a boy's bed. "It's a place of pie." he softly. But, as he reached forward, Claire came up through a hole in the floor, but before Bunny could jumped out, North fell in, effectively the both of them in the confined space.

While the two Guardians competed for the tooth, Sandy slipped in the room and took the prize for himself. "That's my tooth!" North whisper-yelled at the Sandman's back. "Sandy! Sandy!"

Claire watched as Sandy went out the window and then turned to the two Guardians in the floor. "Hang on, I got you" Claire pushed down on they're heads before they went flying down the tunnel.

* * *

Bunny and Claire continued on their mission to sabotage Jack. When Jack came into the next room, Bunny opened a rabbit hole, sending Jack falling though. Claire took the tooth and disappeared down another hole followed by Bunny.

* * *

Tooth reached under a child's pillow and pulled out a tooth. The tooth was perfect, but there was a mouse attached to the root. Baby Tooth immediately tackled the mouse, knocking free of Tooth's grasp, and commenced to whopping him down.

"Whoa, whoa, Whoa!" Tooth pulled Baby Tooth back. "Take it easy there, champ. He's one of us. Part of the European division." Tooth turned to the mouse and then asked if he was okay in French. "Ca va?"

He got up and squeaked angrily at the two before throwing his hat down.

* * *

In yet another city, Claire and Bunny was about to grab their next tooth, but when Claire reached under child's pillow, they found a note instead. The note showed an arrow pointing toward the window. They followed it's direction. There, they found North, peering in the window and holding a kid's tooth grinning. "Huh?" The Duo questioned in surprise as North dashed away laughing.

They were certain the next tooth was theirs, but when they reached the roof and held it up for inspection, the heard the cracking sound of ice and frost. "Crikey!" They began to slip. Tumbling down the slick, tilted roof, they passed Jack in the process. As they did, Jack easily reached out and snagged the tooth.

"Yes!" Jack cheered, but an instant later, it was yanked out of his hand. "No!" Sandy waved good-bye as he snagged the tooth for himself.

* * *

"Are this going to work, Sheila?" Bunny asked as Claire gathering logs and putting them in the fireplace.

"I am sure, besides..." She turned to him with a smirk. "Who do you think taught Jack some of his pranks." She turned back around to finish setting the fireplace. Bunny went bug-eyed at her while his jaw was dropped.

They heard a booming laugh not too far off. Claire turned to Bunny and made the sign to keep quiet. Bunny nodded, and they patiently waited and listened.

Right as they heard North coming down the chimney, Claire handed the matches to Bunny, who eagerly took them and lit the logs up. "Ha-ha. Ho, ho, ho" He chuckled.

"Ahh!" North screamed, scrambling back up the chimney.

They burst into laughter. "That was pretty funny" Bunny said while still chuckling.

Claire looked at him with a evil smile. "If you think that was funny, wait until I teach you my other pranks that you can use on Jack."

Bunny responded with a evil smile of his own, while laughing and rubbing his hands together.

* * *

Everyone met up on a rooftop. The competition had been fun, and they each held a large sack of teeth. "Wow!" Tooth was impressed. "You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies." They stared at her with blank expressions. Tooth surveyed their panicked looks and asked "You guys have been leaving gifts, right?"

At first Sandy nodded his head 'yes' and then frowned before he shook his head 'No'. The rest of them glanced at each other embrassed.

Claire sighed. "Thank god, I went to the bank today." She said while pulling out some coins from her pocket in her hoodie, much to everyone's relief.

* * *

Having run out of change not long ago. They had to give the kids gifts of their own.

North took a tooth and put a couple canes in it's place.

Bunny and Claire left three Easter eggs on a child's bed.

Baby Tooth stuffed a heavy coin beneath a feather pillow.

Tooth left behind a coin for a sleeping child.

Sandy entered a house through the doggy door and was going to leave a quarter, but North beat him to it. He chuckled as he plugged in an elaborately lit Christmas tree. In frustration, Sandy chucked the coin behind him.

* * *

A toddler spotted the Guardians through his bedroom window. Jumping from roof to roof. Sandy spotted him and waved. He was so surprised, he dropped his sippy cup.

* * *

Finally, Claire and the spirits climbed back into the sleigh. Nearby, a nightmare spy watched North take up the reins. As they lifted off into the sky, and through a magic portal, the Nightmare vaporized down a street drain. Slipping into the sewers.


	6. A Fun Night Turned Wrong

Jamie's awesome toy robot stood watch on his bedside table. It also doubled as his nightlight. As he slept, his tongue rested in the new gap between his teeth.

Tooth fluttered over Jamie's bed with s soft look on her face. Jack stood on one side, and Claire on the other.

"Left central incisor, knocked out in a freak sledding accident." Tooth raised her eyes to met Jack's. "I wonder how that could have happened, Jack?"

Claire glared at Jack. "Did this happened after I left?" She said to him in a angry hushing voice.

Jack laughed, looking at the picture Jamie had drawn and hung on his wall. The one where he was on his sled, midair, pelting his friends with snowballs.

Jack blushed. "Kids, huh?" Claire slapped him upside the head. "Ow!" he said glaring at Claire.

Tooth smiled at the peacefully dreaming boy. "This was always the part I like the most-seeing the kids." She paused before adding. "Why did I ever stop doing this?" It was clear how much Tooth loved her job.

"It's a little different up close, huh?" Jack remarked.

Tooth nodded. "Thanks for being here. Jack, I wish I had known about your memory. I could've helped you."

"Yeah, well, look, let's just get you taken care of." Jack reassured her.

"Then we go after Pitch." Claire added.

A sudden noise outside their attention. They turned to the window.

"Here you are!" North was hauling a large sack over his shoulder. The windowsill groaned and for a second it seemed like he wouldn't be able to squeeze through. But he did. Sandy floated in after him. "What gives, slowpokes?" he asked.

"SHHHH," Tooth whispered a warning seeing as Jamie was still asleep.

"How you feeling, Toothy?" North inquired softly.

"Believed in." was her happy answer.

"Ha-ha!" North gave a little chuckle. "That's what I wanted to hear."

"Oh, I see how it is..." Bunny arrived through a rabbit hole. "All working together to make sure me and Sheila gets last place."

Jack raised his bulging bag of teeth. "You think I need help to beat a bunny and a girl?. Check it out you two."

"You call that a bag of choppers?" Bunny revealed his and Claire's bag and it was bigger. "Now that's a bag of choppers."

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen!" North interrupted. "This is about Tooth. It's not a competition!. But if it was-" he flopped his bag off his shoulder and it proved to be the largest of all. "- I win. YEEEEEHAAAAAAW!" North danced around Jamie's room in a Russian jig.

A bright beam of light appeared right on him. They all froze.

"Oh no." He said.

"Santa Claus?" Jamie asked, rubbing his eyes. He slowly peered around the room. Directing the light at each individual as he said their names. Claire hid behind Bunny, not wanting to get caught. "The Easter Bunny?, Sandman?, The Tooth Fairy?" Jamie got excited. "I knew you'd come!"

"Surprise!" Tooth said pretending this was all normal. "We came"

"He can see us?" Jack asked.

Jamie continued to scan the room completely amazed. He looked at everyone, but only saw an empty space between North and Tooth where Jack was standing. Claire looked at Jack with a worried face.

"Most of us." Bunny replied

"Shhh," Tooth warned. "You guys, he's still awake."

"Sandy, knock him out." Bunny suggested. Sandy made a fist and beat it against his other palm. "With the dreamsand, ya gumbles." Bunny shook his head.

With that, they all heard a low growl as Jamie's dog woke up and stood staring at Bunny. Baring it's teeth and growling.

"No." Jamie told her. "Stop!. That's the Easter Bunny!. What are you doing, Abbey?, Down!"

"All right." Bunny instructed. "Nobody panic."

Jack thought it was hilarious. "But that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?"

"I think it's a pretty safe bet, he's never met a rabbit like." Bunny replied.

"The dog is a She." Claire whispered to Bunny.

Sandy made a baseball out of dreamsand as Jack rolled his eyes at Bunny. He noticed an alarm clock on the bedside table.

Bunnymund continued. "Six foot one, nerves of steel, master of Tai Chi, and the ancient art of-" Jack could not help himself. he leaned over and press a button on the clock with his staff.

RINNGG!

"Crikey!" Bunny exclaimed as the dog leaped after. He hopped around the room, the greyhound nipping at his tail.

"Stop!, Sit!" Jamie commanded. "Down, girl, down!" The dog continued to chase Bunny over the bed and up the walls as Tooth struggled to turn off the alarm clock.

"Sandy!" cried North, urging him to throw the ball at the dog and end this madness. But before Sandy could throw it, the dog knocked into him. The dreamsand baseball went flying.

Claire shook her head at the chaos. "This is not good." She said covering her face with her hands.

North ducked, when the dreamsand sailed toward him, causing the ball to smack Claire in the face. The sleepy dust knocked her out cold.

* * *

When Claire woke up, she found herself in Bunny's arms. she looked to find them in the sleigh.

Claire looked at everyone who was staring at her with said frowns and they were crying. Tooth was holding onto Jack while was crying into her shoulder. North was staring ahead, but she could see tears in his eyes. She looked at Bunny to see him holding his back. She looked for Sandy, but did not see him.

Feeling something was wrong. Claire sat up straight, but did moved out of Bunny's arms. "Guys" She asked them, they looked at her, their pained faces. "Where's Sandy?" They looked away from her. Something was wrong. "Guys, where Sandy!?" She yelled at them in a panicked voice.

She looked at Bunny, and Bunny looked at her with wet eyes. "Sheila, Pitch came and fought Jack and Sandy, while the rest of us were knocked out by the dreamsand, Pitch used a dirty trick and..." He could not work his voice. But as he looked at Claire as her eyes were slowly becoming bigger by the second. She stood up quickly.

"No!, N0!. That can't be!. That can't be true!. Sandy, he can't be, He can't be!." Claire fell to her knees and she began to cry her heart. Bunny got up as the same time as Jack. Bunny gently took Claire in his arms and held her waist with one arm while holding her head against his shoulder, while he cried into her shoulder. Jack went behind Claire and hugged her back while crying into it. North and Tooth joined them in the hug, crying their eyes out. Claire's scream could be heard throughout the entire night sky.


	7. Having Fun Painting Eggs

Back in the Globe room at the North Pole, The Guardians were having ceremony for Sandy.

Claire did not want to participate, she just stood there looking through the window at the white snow. Her eyes were still red from crying before, and she had her hoodie off, showing her shirt. As she was looking outside, she noticed a figure in the window next to her reflection, she looked behind her to see it was Bunny, she turned back tot the window with Bunny walking to stand next to her looking out also.

"It's my fault" Claire said in a broken voice. Bunny snapped his head to her while looking at her in disbelieve. "If I had not fallen asleep, I could out helped Sandy. But now..." She did not get to finish, because Bunny grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look at him.

"Sheila, get it through you head" Bunny said to her with a firm look on his face. "It is not your fault, that Sandy is gone." Claire tried to say something, but Bunny would not allow her to. "It is Pitch's fault that Sandy is gone. He will get avenged, Sheila." He brought her into a gentle hug, and rested his head on top of hers. "Stop blaming yourself"

Claire was quiet for a moment until she laugh a little. "Why is it that you are coming to my rescue more than Jack does?" She pulled a little bit out of the hug, looked at Bunny with a playful look on her face. "You two are not have a race behind my back, are you?" She said with a smirk.

Bunny laughed and let go of her, and looks at her with a smile. "Not on you life, Sheila."

They walked back to the Globe room to see the lights going out.

"Look how fast they're going out." Tooth pointed at the tiny lights across the continents. Multitudes flickered and went out.

"It's fear." Jack said floating up to see better. "He's tipped the balance." Jack continued.

Bunny wasn't about to let all the lights go out. "hey, buck up, ya sad-sacks!, We can still turn this around. Easter's tomorrow and I need your help. I say we pull out all the stops, an we get those little lights flickering again!"

"YES!" Claire yelled really loud with a really big smile, scaring everybody in the room. "Easter is also my department of the whole year."

Jack laughed. "It's true, she helps with the preparations for the holiday."

Bunny looked at Claire next to him, while a big smile of his own. "Well, then it is going to be more fun then, now that I have a assistant with me."

They walked out of the Globe room and got on the elevator. "Bunny is right," North admitted. "As much as it pains me to say, old friend, this time Easter is more important than Christmas!"

Bunny was surprised and happy as we got off the elevator. "Hey!, Did everyone hear that?" He asked.

"We must hurry to the warren." North stated. "Everyone, to the sleigh!"

Bunnymund got ahead and blocked him. "oh no, mate." He said. "My warren, my rules. Buckle up." With a heavy tap on the on the floor, Bunny opened a rabbit hole, and the entire group fell through the floor.

"Shostakovich!" cried North.

* * *

They all landed, in various ways, just outside the entrance to the Warren. Claire would have been fine, if a elf had not jettisoned forward and hit her right in the back. She flew forward, before she can catch herself and prepared to meet the ground.

Slowly, Claire opened her eyes to see two furry arms wrapped around her waist. Bunny pulled her up, and repositioned her, so his hands were holding Claire up behind her back.

"You alright there, Sheila?" He asked.

"I'm good." Claire smiled up at him. "I was gratefully caught by a six foot tall bunny. He's incredibly fast, agile, and carries around impressive boomerangs. Maybe you've heard of him?" He smiled softly back at her.

"Buckle up" North broke the moment. "Is very funny."

Bunny set Claire back on the ground as everyone got up. "Welcome to the Warren," He greeted. Two of his large moss covered Sentinel eggs came and stood by him. Lush, green meadows as far as Claire could see. Rocks dotted the area along with various colorful flowers. Streams of every color imaginable ran in all different directions and glittered.

Suddenly, Bunnymund turned away from everyone. His ears raised and twitched and he sniffed the air. "Something's up."

A faint noise came from one of his egg tunnels. Little white eggs were rushing out of the passageway. Bunny pulled out his boomerangs, North drew his swords, and Jack held tightly on to his staff. Everyone got ready for battle. The sentinel egg's face changed from happy to angry. Claire hid behind Bunny, since she did not have a weapon.

They all charged forward to attack with a battle cry. Only to stop dead, when they saw the young blonde girl holding three white eggs.

"Sophie?" Claire asked out loud. Quickly, everyone hid their weapons and smiled.

Said little girl gazed at the Guardians curiously and saw Claire. She dropped the eggs. "Claire, Claire, Claire!" She giggled running towards Claire.

"Sophie!" Claire smiled and ran towards the little girl. She scooped up the little one making her squeal and hug Claire's neck.

"What is SHE doing here?" Bunny asked, horrified.

North felt around in his coat to discover his pocket was empty. "Uh, snow globe?"

"Crikey!" Bunny exclaimed. "Somebody do something!"

"Don't look at me," Jack said. "I'm invisible remember."

"Don't worry, Bunny." Tooth flew over to Sophie, who was let down by Claire. "I bet she's a fairy fan. It's ok, little one."

"Pretty," Sophie gushed gazing at Tooth.

"Awwww," Tooth blushed. "You know what, I've got something for you. Here it is." She pulled out a handful of teeth. "Look at all the pretty teeth with a little blood and gum on them." Sophie screamed in Tooth's face and ran away.

Jack and Claire shook their heads. "Blood and gums?" Jack spoke up. "When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?" He floated on top of one the Sentinel eggs. I stood nearby and formed an idea. Sophie got over her scare quickly and soon poked her head in the Sentinel egg's mouth and said, "Peekaboo!"

"We are very busy bringing joy to children," North explained. Bunny knelt down with Claire and rounded up a few of his startled eggs. Sophie was laughing in joy, and the Guardians noticed it. "We don't have time for... children." All of them were clearly embarrassed.

Claire shook her head. "If one little kid can ruin Easter then we're in worse shape than I thought." She then turned to Jack. "Jack, do it." Jack nodded, he formed a snowflake in his hand and blew a slight wind behind it, and the flake floated towards Sophie. When she tried to grab it, Jack made a little more wind and began a game of chase. The snowflake blew towards Bunny while Sophie, followed it, shouting. "Wheee!, wheee, wheee, wheee!"

The flake landed on Bunny's nose and a magical blue shown on his face. He looked down at Sophie, and smiled. "You wanna paint some eggs?" He asked her.

"Okay!" She answered brightly.

"Come on, then!" Bunny replied, before grabbing Claire in his arms making her laugh, and ran with Sophie trying to catch up.

* * *

White eggs popped out of the flowers as they bloomed. Their tiny legs carried them on one distant path. North, and Jack looked on to see thousands and thousands of white eggs marching toward them. All of them needed to be painted. "Rimsky Korsakov!" North exclaimed. "That's a lot of eggs!"

"Uh, how time do we have" Jack asked sitting upon his staff.

But, Bunny and Claire were having too much fun. "Whooooo-hooo!" He hopped along the meadow with Claire on his back with Sophie in her arms. "Wheee!" Sophie and Claire cried in delight. They passed by rows and rows of lowers. As they did, some spray came out in various colors. Each color splashed on a different egg and instantly spray-painted it. Everywhere Bunnymund stepped, flowers bloomed beneath his feet. The entire valley glittered like a rainbow.

"All right troops, it's time to push back." Bunny commanded. North stepped on various rocks watching the lines of marching eggs beneath him. A dozen lifted Claire and Sophie up and were giving her a ride. They laughed and passed under North as he smiled and waved at them. "That means eggs everywhere!. Heaps of you in every high-rise, farmhouse, and trailer park!. In tennis shoes and cereal bowls. There will be bathtubs filled with my beautiful goggles!"

When Claire and Sophie were passing him, he yanked Claire and placed her on the ground. "Sheila, would you like to pass eggs with me?" He said while handing a egg. She smiled radiantly at him, took the egg, sat on the ground and began to paint with Bunny sitting next to her.

* * *

Not too far away, North's elf pushed one of the eggs into the stream. He must've thought it was funny, because he stuck his tongue out and did a small victory dance. Baby Tooth watched this on his side. But then, he found himself on the opposing end. He couldn't get away fast enough as the eggs rushed toward hi, and they all splashed into the colored stream below to be painted and decorated for their big show on Easter tomorrow. The eggs emerged from the stream in every color and pattern imaginable (as did the unlucky elf.)

A stray egg wandered off the path and ended up in a whirlpool. North fished it out, turning it around in the sunlight. The eggs miniature legs kicked and it had a strange spiral pattern on it.

"Okay," North said. "That's a little strange."

"Naw, mate," Bunny explained a couple feet away. Claire stood next to him and carefully took the egg form North. Both of their arms are full and a few eggs stood on our shoulders. "That's adorable." Claire giggled.

* * *

Sophie led the colored eggs as they marched around Bunny and Claire. "There will be springtime!" He encouraged. "On every continent!. And I'm bringing hope with me."

Meanwhile, the yetis sprinkled glitter on some eggs, which then hopped down into different tunnels to be decorated with stripes.

Another yeti was hand painting some eggs red, when Bunny hopped by. "Too Christmassy, mate. Paint 'em blue." he instructed.

The yeti exclaimed something in his language and slumped over.

* * *

Sophie and Bunny began to play again. "Oh, what's that over there?" Bunny asked her. Sophie searched through the grass and found a decorated egg. She happily showed it to Bunny. "Aw, that's a beauty!" he told her.

"Pretty," Sophie agreed. A few feet away Claire was painting some unfinished eggs. She glanced over and flashed him a smile.

"Yeah...Pretty." Bunny said while smiling softly. He then leaned down and took Sophie's hand. "Now, all we gotta do is get him and his little mates through the tunnels to the top." He led her to where the larger tunnels leading off to each continent intersected. "And we'll have ourselves Easter."

Bunny glanced over to Claire, to see that she was watching them with a soft smile.

* * *

Soon all the eggs were ready, decorated and gathered at the tunnels for their big moment up top.

"Not bad." Jack said walking over with Claire to where Bunny and Sophie sat.

"Not bad yourself." Bunny replied.

"Look," Jack began. "I'm sorry about that whole kangaroo thing."

"It's the accent, isn't it?" Bunnymund asked him.

"I like the accent" Claire said to him. Bunny smiled at her and got on in return.

Sophie lay in Bunny's arms and let out a tired sigh. They gazed over the multitude of eggs as they continued their march. "We really going make it the best Easter ever." Claire said to them.

"Darn right, Sheila" Bunny proudly said. North and Tooth walked over. They all saw Sophie was fast asleep. "Ah, poor little ankle biter. Look at her, all tuckered out." Bunny said.

"I love her" Tooth cooed. "But I think it's time to get her home." Bunny handed her to Tooth.

"How about I take her home?" Jack suggested.

Claire, looked concerned. "Jack, no! Pitch is still out there-"

Jack cut her off. "And no match for this," He said showing off his staff.

"Which is why we need you here. With us." Bunny stated while wrapping a arm around Claire, causing her to relax.

"Trust me, I'll be quick as a bunny." Jack countered.

Claire walked up to him. "Try to be careful will you, We already lost Sandy, we can not lose you too." She said to him with a worried face.

Jack smiled, walked to her and hugged her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He then flew away with Sophie.


	8. Losing Hope

After Jack left with Sophie, Claire and the others went up top to get ready for Easter. They were safely hiding behind some bushes, Claire was yawning, because she did not get any sleep.

"Get some sleep, Claire, you some rest." Tooth said to the tired looking girl.

Claire shook her head. "I need to stay up for Easter." She said while rubbing her eyes. She then finds herself pulled into Bunny's chest as he lays his back against a tree. "Bunny?"

Bunny looked at her with a serious look. "Sleep Shiela, we will wake you up, when the kids come. Alright?"

Claire though for a moment, if she were to fall asleep she would have more energy to have fun.

"Fine, make sure you wait me up, Please." Claire said while snuggling into Bunny's chest fur making him blush a little.

"We will Shiela, we will" Bunny's voice was the last thing Claire heard before she fell sleep.

* * *

Claire opened her eyes to the sunlight shining on her. She stood up and stretched her limbs, looked around and laugh softly. The others had fell asleep. Bunny was in the same positioned he was in when he held while she slept in his arms. North was curled up on the ground while sucking his thumb, and Tooth was sleeping on her stomach with her head resting on her arms. Claire looked out from behind the bushes and sees kids. She began to smile and was about to step out and join them, when one kid said something that made Claire freeze her movement and her heart to stop beating.

"There aren't any eggs." A boy said.

"There aren't any here." another added.

Claire ran towards Bunny and began to wake him and the others. "Everybody, wake up!" Her scream woke them up.

"Geez Shiela, a bunny is going to need his beauty sleep." Bunny said while rubbing his eyes, and standing up. When he looked at Claire to ask why she woke them up. Finds himself looking a pale and panicking looking Claire. "Shiela, what is the matter?" He asked worriedly while he and the others walked over to her while getting rid of the remaining sleep out of their bodies.

"The eggs, they're not here!" Claire said yelling as she grabbed his paw and led him and the others towards the bushes. After they all reached the bushes, Claire let got of Bunny's hand, and pointed at the kids. "Look!"

Bunny and the others looked, and looks of terror were on their faces.

"I give up." A girl stated.

"He didn't come."

"I don't understand," Their tiny voices blurred together.

"Maybe he just hid them really well this year." A girl on a picnic table suggested.

Bunny hopped out and then scampered across the grass. "Kids!, Oi!"

A boy gave up. "I checked everywhere." He reported. "There's nothing."

"Yes, there is!, There is!" Bunny called out right in front of them. He held out an egg. "I mean, these aren't my goodies, but they'll do in a pinch. This one here isn't bad."

"I can't believe it." The girl said, hopping off the table.

"Eh, I know." Bunny looked down sadly at the eggs in his basket.

"There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny." The girl said, depressingly.

Claire's heart completely sank. "What?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"What?" Bunny cleared his ears.

The children began walking out of the park. Bunny stood in front of them in complete shock. "No!, Wrong!, Not-Not true. I'm right in front of ya, mate." A boy passed through as if he were vapor and continued down path. Bunny had a look of horror on his face.

"They don't see me." Bunny's shoulders and ears dropped. "They don't see me."

"Bunny!" Claire ran out of the bushes along with the others, towards Bunny. When she got to him, Claire took hold of his shoulders and shook him, while she began to cry "Bunny?, Bunny!"

Bunny looked at her with a look that she never wanted to see on the brave bunny she loves. The look of helplessness. "They don't believe in me anymore, Shiela." He began to cry making Claire cry more. "I don't know what to believe in anymore."

Claire grabbed him in and massive hug. "You got me!, I still believe in you with all my heart!. You will have it for as long as I am with you!" She began to sob in his chest as he began to sob in her shoulder.

Claire saw Jack with North, carefully letting go of Bunny, she ran to Jack. "Jack!, I am so-" Claire froze when she saw what is in his hand. "Jack?, W-Where did you get that?" She asked shakily while pointing at it. Tooth came over and spotted it too.

"I was... It's..." Jack stumbled over his words.

"Where's Baby Tooth?" Jack did not say anything. Claire began to back away while everybody but Jack was staring confused at her. "Oh, Jack, what have you done?" She said in horror. The others whipped their heads over to Jack.

"That is why you weren't here?" North asked. "You were with Pitch?"

"No, listen, listen... I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen," Jack attempted to explain.

Claire fell to her knees and stared at Jack in disbelief.

"He has to go" Bunny hoped over and knelt by Claire to comfort her while giving Jack a death glare.

"We should never have trusted you!" Bunny appeared heartbroken and angry because he went like he was about to Jack, before he stopped himself at the last second. "Easter is new beginnings, new life." He explained. "Easter's about hope." He groaned. "And now its gone." His green reflected pain and his ears dropped as Claire began to cry in her hands.

Jack looked at North and Tooth who turned they're backs on him. Seeing as nobody wants him around, he flew off in a big gust of wind.


	9. Seeing and Believing

They did not know how much time has past, but things have happened since then, after they got back to the sleigh.

North looks like he is actually turning into a old man, Tooth is losing her feathers at a rapid pace, and Bunny has turned into a cute and cuddly little bunny, and is currently in Claire's arms as they rode in the sleigh in silence.

Claire was devastated, her favorite holiday was ruined and it was all because of Pitch, who wanted to be believed in so badly.

Claire snapped her eyes open. "That's it!" She yelled scaring everyone. "I know what we must do." She said looking at everyone in the sleigh.

North shook his head sadly at her. "My dear, I'm afraid it is too late." he said to her in sadness. Tooth nodded her head in agreement.

"Let's face it Sheila" Bunny said, as he was currently in her arms. "The Guardians are no more."

Claire shook her head at him and stood up while still holding Bunny in her arms. "No, this maybe our last shot." The Guardians, each looked at her with a look of curiosity. "What if I knew someone, who believes in you guys just as much as me?" The others went wide eyed at her.

Tooth flew up to her. "You mean someone who still believes?" She said hopefully.

Claire nodded "Yes, I knew him, since the day he was born too. I told him stories of you guys all the time." She explains to them

The trio's faces lit up as a Christmas tree.

North then laughed "Well then, what are we waiting for." North took the reins. "Where are we going?" he asked while everybody sat back down.

Claire looked at him with a determine face. "We are going to see Jamie Bennett."

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Claire yelled as the sleigh went out of control and crashed-landed right in Jamie's front yard. The reindeer got loose and made a break for the woods.

"Ah, mot deti!, Come back!" North called to them staggering.

"North, are you okay?" Claire asked holding him up.

"It's official," North replied leaning on her. "My powers are kaput."

The sleigh made a few creaking sounds and knocked North off balance. He fell over as Tooth noticed Jack rushing towards them. "Look!" Tooth tried to fly to them, but was too weak and fell to the ground. Her wings fluttering uselessly behind her. "Jack!"

Jack was a gentleman and helped her up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," She blushed.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked while jumping out of the sleigh and walking towards him.

"Same as you," Jack answered as Jamie came running out of his house. He gawked at the two Guardians.

"The Second light." North stated.

"Wow!, It is you!" Jamie gushed. "I mean, it is you." He briefly took North's hand in his own. "I knew it wasn't a dream." He announced turning to smile at Jack. It was then he saw Claire. "Claire!?, you are here too?" Claire smile and nodded. "I knew it, I knew those stories you tell me were real!" She laughed, until she realized something.

"Wait" Claire said suddenly. "You can actually see Jack?" She asked. Jamie nodded with a big smile on his face. Claire turned towards Jack and walked towards him. She stops and stares at him with a emotionless face and a really big smile appears on her face. She hugs Jack and lets go. "You have a believer, besides me." She said to him softly.

"I know, feels great." Jack said sounding proud. He then looked around them. and noticed something. "Wait, where's Bunny?" Jack noticed.

"Losing Easter took its toll on all of us." North explained. "Bunny most of all"

They all looked to see Bunny coming out of the sleigh in his little rabbit form, that Claire adores. "Oh no," jack said.

Jamie let out a giggle. "That's the Easter Bunny?"

Bunny was frustrated and stood on his two back legs. "Now somebody sees me, besides Claire!. Where were you about a hour ago, mate?"

"What happened to him?" Jamie inquired walking over to the sleigh. "he used to be so huge and cool and now he's... Cute" He rubbed under Bunny's chin. Bunny moaned and started thumping his little foot. "Oh that's good..." But then, he caught himself and shooed Jamie away.

"Did you tell him to say that?" He asked Jack, hopping over. "That's it!, Let's go!" He g=hit Jacks leg and put his little paws. Claire could not help, but giggle. "Me and You!, Come on!"

Jamie quickly tried to explain. No. Actually, he told me you were real. Just when I started to think that maybe you weren't."

Bunny looked to Jack and back to Jamie. "He made you believe?, In me?"

Jamie nodded and Bunnymund faced Jack. "We both did." He gently shoved Claire's shoulder. "Claire tells Jamie, stories of you guys, since he was a baby."

"Yeah" Bunny turns to look at Claire. "I know" All the Guardians turned to Claire and smiled at her, causing her to blush and look down at her feet.

Before Claire could reply, an exceedingly loud crash of thunder made them all jump. They looked at the sky, and saw Pitch glancing down at them from a mass of writhing Nightmare sand.

"Get Claire and Jamie out of here." Jack ordered.

He leaps in the air and flew directly at Pitch. "Be careful, Jack!" Claire shouted at him. Then She and the others took Jamie to find a safe place.

* * *

Claire and the Guardians were doing their best to avoid any Nightmares. North struggled to keep up.

"Quick, this way!" Bunnymund led them down an alley. Only for it to turn to be a dead-end. "Dead-end. Other way, other way!" He bounded around and started leading them out of the alley. North groaned as he turned.

They stopped upon hearing something. A distinct 'thud' was heard as Jack fell out of the sky. He hit a dumpster on his descent and it the ground hard.

"Jack!" Claire yelled. They ran over to him. Claire slid on her knees to help Jack up. "Jack, what happened!?" She asked him urgently.

"He's stronger," Jack groaned getting up with Claire's help." I can't beat him."

A menacing chuckle rang throughout the alley and they saw a Nightmare shadow streak across the alley.

"All this fuss over one little boy," Pitch stated. "And still he refuses to stop believing." Another crack of thunder revealed the shadow of a approaching Nightmare. The echo of hooves clanking against the alley came from only a few feet ahead of them. "Very well. There are other ways to snuff out a light." He then turned to Claire. "Starting with you, my dear." He said while growling at Claire, and she glared right back at him.

Bulbs started bursting as the arm of the shadow moved across the remaining lights in the alley. Jamie appeared terrified.

Bunny hopped out in front of the group. "If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me!"

In return, Pitch laughed. "Look, how fluffy you are!, Would you like a scratch behind the ears?" The shadow was nearly on top of Bunny.

"Don't you even think about it!" Bunnymund retorted as he jumped into the safety of my arms. For reassurance, Claire held him closer.

Pitch's shadow vanished as he came into view, ridding atop a Nightmare. A gleeful smile strewn across his face as Nightmares flanked his sides. "I can't tell you, how happy it makes me to see you all like this. You look awful." He had a point, but The group surrounded Jamie and Claire.

"Jack," Jamie looked up at him. "I'm scared." Jack leaned down and by the look on his across, Claire put a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled.

Jack glanced up at Claire with wide eyes, but when she saw they look in Claire's eyes, a knowing smirk spread across his face. He smiled at Jamie reassuringly. "We're gonna have a little fun, instead," He said. "That's it. That's my center." Jamie merely gave him a confused look as Pitch got closer.

"So what do you think, My dear Claire and Jamie?, Do you still believe in the Boogeyma-"

Pow!

A snowball clonked Pitch right in the face. Two of the nightmares glanced at each other, unsure how to react. Jamie couldn't help but snicker and Claire lets out a short laugh.

Jack glanced around the alley. He spotted a wooden crate and trash can lids. "Now let's go get you friends," Jack told Jamie.

Pitch wiped the snow from his face. A track of ice lead out of the alley. Pitch sneered seeing that the group is gone.

* * *

Whoosh!

A blue streak flew past a man walking his dog on the quiet streets of Burgess. Jack created a path of ice for everyone. Jamie was in front of him. A couple feet behind them were Claire and the Guardians as they rode their make-shift sleds.

"Yeah!, Come on!" Jack encouraged.

"Whoa!" Jamie added. "Cool!"

Cupcake laid in her bed tossing and turning. Another Nightmare loomed over her. Suddenly, a snowball pounded into her window startling her awake. She sat up and she saw something amazing. It was snowing inside her room!. For the first, in a long time, Cupcake smiled.

* * *

A few houses down, Pippa was also amazed by the snow drifting in her room. She went to the window, when she heard a knock on the pane. She couldn't believe what she was seeing!, Jamie Bennett floating outside her second-story bedroom window.

Pippa threw her window open while gaping. "Jamie, how are you doing that?" She asked

"Jack Frost," He answered. "Come on, we need your help!"

Jamie took off flying down the street as a snowflake landed on Pippa's nose. She suddenly saw a figure right beside Jamie. "Hey, is that?"

"Jack Frost!" She heard Monty cry from his own bedroom window. Pippa looked across the street to see Monty zipping up his coat as snow fell in his own bedroom.

* * *

Caleb and Claude sat up in their beds in astonishment staring as the snowflakes streaming down from the ceiling.

"Huh?!" Claude exclaimed. 'Thud!' The twins looked down to find two nearly wrapped gifts at the foot of their beds.

"Merry Christmas!" They heard a joy voice bellow from outside. They opened their window, dumbfounded, as their heroes sled past.

"Happy Easter!" Bunny called.

"Don't forget to floss!"

"Always believe!" Claire yelled to them.

Caleb looked to his brother, shocked. Suddenly, Cupcake slid past, laughing and screaming on her own sled. "Cupcake?" Claude asked. And then the kids quickly joined the caravan on their own sleds. "Yeah!" Claude yelled.

"Jamie, you were right!" Pippa called out.

"The Easter Bunny's real!" Caleb hollered.

"and the Tooth Fairy!" Pippa added.

"And Santa!" Claude called.

"They're all real!" Monty screamed in delight.

"It's all thanks to Claire!, if she didn't tell us those stories, we would not have believed it!" Jamie told everyone, even the guardians. Claire hearing this, smiled softly as she was truly touched by his words.

They all came gliding to a few a few moments later. Pitch stoop on top of a nearby building with a confident smile. Ominous clouds swirled behind him and the thunder returned.

Monty, oblivious, joyously ran past the group as they stood in silence staring in the sky. "Whoa, yeaaaah!" He yelled. He saw Pitch and made a drastic U-turn. "Ahhhhhhh!"

"You think a few children can help you?" Pitch chided. "Against this?"

The Nightmare sand storm descended from the sky. North drew his sword, but the weight of the blade was too much for him. The fact was, he could barely stand. Claire and Jack glanced over to Jamie and his friends to see the disconcerting looks on their faces.

"They're just bad dreams, Jamie." Jack reassured him.

"And we'll protect you, mate." Bunny added as he and the other spirits moved in front of Claire and the kids.

"Aw, you'll protect them." Pitch jeered. "But who will protect you?"

Jamie took a second to reflect on what Jack said. He noticed his friends appeared to be even more scared than he was. The Guardians looked down to see Jamie taken position in front of them.

"I will," He answered. His friends moved to join him.

"I will," Cupcake sated pushing past North.

"I will," Caleb and Claude stated.

"And me," Pippa said.

"I'll try," Monty put in.

"Still think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman?" Pitch. The Nightmare sand came crashing down from the sky in torrents. It snaked through the town engulfing everything as it came hurtling towards the group.

Without thinking, Claire took a step forward and placed herself in front of the group.

"We do believe in you," Claire declared with a determine look on her face. "We're just not afraid of you."


	10. A Prayer Answered

Claire trusted her hand out toward the Nightmare wave. The kids following suit. Just as the sand made contact with them... The black sand burst into various streams of golden dream sand.

"Whoa" Claire said in wonder. It was amazing watching the glittering sand swirl around them. Then, it became utter pandemonium. The surrounding Nightmares bucked and jumped as the dream sand made it's way past them. Pitch watched in horror as his precious Nightmares morphed back into the golden sand and made its way across town.

Tooth suddenly got a shocked look on her face. A second later, her wings began to flutter. With renewed strength and energy, she lifted off the ground. She sailed past the cheering children.

"Yeah, Tooth Fairy!, Whoaaa!" Cupcake yelled.

North's eyes widened, her straightened his back, and unsheathed his swords. He let out a triumphed chuckle.

"Whoa, yeah!" Monty encouraged.

"No!" Pitch commanded. "Get them!" He gave a signal and another wave of Nightmares came at the group. "Do your jobs!"

"Oh yeah, come on, come on!" Bunny urged, waiting to transformed. But, it didn't happen and he was pursued by a snarling Nightmare.  
"Oh, Crikey!" He took off running, or hopping for that matter.

North threw two snow globes into the ground. An army of yetis and elves emerged and Claire smiled and laughed at the cavalry.

"No way!" Claude and Caleb said.

Bunny tried to scurry under a parked car in order to evade the attacking Nightmare. "I'm just a bunny!" He called as it managed to grab onto his tail. To it's misfortune, Bunny transformed back into his normal size as it pulled him out of his hiding spot. He whipped out his boomerangs as he hung upside down. "G'day, mate!" He kicked the Nightmare and flipped into the air while throwing his weapons that sliced through two more horses. They instantly turned to dust.

Bunnymund drummed his feet on the ground an army of sentinel eggs rose up out of earth. Caleb found himself on top of one as they joined the yetis and elves. "Whoa!" Caleb shouted.

"Come on!" Bunny called. "Woooohoooo!"

Claire watched this as The Guardians fought to protect her and children, but she wanted to protect them, even Bunny from harm, she is tired of being weak. With hope in her heart, she looked up to see Man in Moon over her in the sky.

"Please," Claire said while putting her hands together. "I know you only talk to spirits and guide them," Claire closes her eyes as tears comes running down her face. "But please, heed my prayer." Claire opens her eyes." Please give me the streangth to protect everyone!"

Then suddenly, Man in Moon shined his light on Claire as it covered her in a bright light, with her closing her eyes feeling the warmth that is spreading in her body. As the light faded, Claire was wearing a green dress with sleeves that goes to the elbows while the bottom of the dress goes down to her ankles, she was dark brown sandals on her feet, and on her back is brown bow, with a quiver of arrows.

Claire then hears a voice in her head.

'Awaken"

Claire's eyes snapped open to reveal a determine stare on her face.

* * *

Pitch watches the battle from a rooftop. He hears a 'thud' behind him, making him turn around to see it was Claire.

"My dear," He says with a gleeful smile. "I am so glad, you came to join me in my-" Before he could finish his sentence he was suddenly blown back. He got up to find out that it was Claire, who blown him away. He spots the bow in her hands and Claire's determined look.

Jack landed on the roof on the other side of Pitch, when he saw Claire, he was shocked to see her here with Pitch and when he saw her new outfit and a bow with a arrow aiming at Pitch, he quickly figured it out. The Man in Moon made Claire a Guardian. Jack smirked at her which got one back. They both faced Pitch and attacked.

Jack quickly sent out a streak of frost, disabling a few nightmares. When Claire's arrows came into contact with the sand, it lit up brighter and appeared to morph it into golden dream sand that floated harmlessly away in the shape of butterflies.

* * *

The guardians turned to the explosions of ice, snow and light to see the battle raging atop the surrounding buildings.

* * *

Pitch charged at the Duo with attacks of his own. Claire and Jack leapt to adjacent roofs to avoid them and retaliate.

* * *

"All yours, mate," Bunny told North opening a rabbit hole for them.

Pitch made and let a Nightmare arrow fly..., But was deflected by Tooth as she flew in front of him. She then took out a few Nightmares of her own.

"Thanks Tooth!" Jack called.

Pitch launched a arrow at Claire. Unluckily for him, Bunnymund came flying out a nearby chimney and used a boomerang to destroy it. "Ho, ho, ho!" He yelled throwing his weapons. The Nightmares around Pitch exploded as the boomerangs ripped through them.

"Thanks, Bunny!" Claire smiled at him before taking off after Pitch.

Leaving a Bunny bewildered, that Claire is here fighting along side them.

"What!?, Sheila!?" Bunny yelled as he ran after her.

* * *

North shot out of a bunny hole, his swords at the ready, only to have landed on a roof some distance away from the Guardians.

"Hyah!" He hollered. Then, "Wrong roof."

* * *

The Guardians cautiously advanced toward Pitch.

"It's over Pitch!" Jack said. "There's no place to hide."

Pitch gave them a wry smile and quickly descended into the shadows. He cast multiple versions of himself along the alley walls. Pitch then snuck behind Claire as she was looking for him, with a giant scythe. Bunny saw him behind Claire and his face turned to horror.

"Sheila!" Bunny shouted in alarm. "Look out!"

Claire turned around and her face reflected horror as Pitch, brought his weapon on her.

Right before he got her, a golden whip wrapped itself around Pitch's hands. It pulled him through the air before he crashed hard in the ground. A funnel cloud of dream sand swirled in front of him. Slowly, the sand parted to reveal none other than Sandy. he gave Pitch a look before wagging his finger at him. It was like he was saying. "No, no, no." Then, he swiftly uppercutted him back in the air.

"Whoa!" the kids gasped. "The Sandman!" Sandy looked off to the side, where Jamie and his friends had gathered. He formed a dream sand hat and tipped the cap to Jamie. Gleefully, Jamie waved back to him. Everyone, including the kids, stood in admiration.

"Man, this so cool!"

"Yeah, alright!"

"Wahoo!"

"Wow!"

Sandy glanced back at the whip and tugged on it. Effectively, slamming Pitch into the ground knocking him out.

The Guardians began to welcome back their dear friend back.

"Welcome back, old friend!" North greeted.

Jack was a bit stunned. "Sandy."

"Sandy!" Claire cried running over to him and giving him a huge hug. Claire must've caught him off guard, because he floated there for a second before reassuringly patting her back. He was smiling when Claire pulled back. Then, he saw her in her new out, he looked to her looking confused probably wondering why Claire is in new clothes. Claire smiled at him before explain "Sandy, Manny made me a guardian like the rest of you." Sandy was shocked so was everyone else, especially Bunny for a moment, before he smiled really big and doing a mini dance, making Claire and everyone else laugh.

"Oh, Sandy," Tooth exclaimed. "You're alright!"

"Sandy, come here!" Bunny added.

"Yeah!" Jack got over his initial shock.

"Mate," Bunnymund. "You are a sight for sore eyes!"

Sandy floated into the air, shooting streams of dream sand in every direction.

* * *

A wisp of golden sand floated into a child's bedroom and touched his forehead while he slept. Abruptly, a dream sand figure formed above his head. It was the Tooth Fairy.

* * *

Lights began to appear on the globe. Baby Tooth noticed this and perked up. Her tiny wings began to flutter. Other fairies began to fly. They shot down to the tooth boxes and began opening them. Kid's faces lit up with their memories as their boxes glowed.

Even more lights appeared.

* * *

Sophie peered out her bedroom window. She giggled watching as streams of dream sand danced along the Burgess skyline.

"Pretty!" She exclaimed.

* * *

A nightmare came barreling toward Cupcake. It screeched to a halt, inches from her face. She gently tapped the creature on the nose and it turned into a dream sand unicorn. She let out a excited giggle as she watched it prance around her.

A little distance away, a gigantic dream sand foot came down revealing a dinosaur. Everyone rejoiced as various creatures filled the sheets.

"Yeah!" Monty shouted.

Claire watched all of this in awe and happiness as the others began to have a snowball fight. She and the other defeated Pitch, got the Guardians to be believed in even Jack, she became a Guardian and save the children. She was happy.

North burst into laughter. "You're all on naughty list!" He made his own gigantic snowball. "Bunny, think fast!" North threw the snowball, and it smacked Bunny right in the face and he fell in the snow, because of how hard he got hit.

Claire giggled as she walked over. "Are you alright?" She inquired offering him, her hand.

"Peach, Sheila," he mumbled grabbing her hand, "Just... Peachy!" He laughed pulling Claire into the snow with him.

"Aw!" Claire cried in shock. She attempted to break her fall with her free hand. Her other one instinctively held tighter to Bunny's, like he was gonna save her. He's the one who did it.

The end result?

Claire landed on her back and a shocked Bunny was strewn on top of her.

They looked into each other eyes. Claire smiled up at him in kind. He slowly returned the smile, and Claire noticed his ears parked up and weren't lying flat on his head. Bunny started leaning as the same time as Claire. As their eyes slowly closed, their lips met in a gentle kiss, Claire wrapped her arms around Bunny's neck as he placed his paw on her cheek and gently rubbed his thumb on it. They pulled back and stared at each other with love in their eyes.

Their moment was interrupted, they heard a groan, they turn their heads to see Pitch standing up. Bunny grabbed Claire as he stood up and held her in his arms. There was no way, he was going to let her go with Pitch right in front of them.

"No," He glanced around to see the kids having the time of they're lives. No fear was in their eyes. Claire could see Pitch shaking with rage. "You dare have fun in my presence!" He practically screamed at them. The other Guardians took notice of him now. "I am the Boogeyman!, AND YOU WILL FEAR ME!" Pitch lunged at Jamie, who obliviously ran toward him. But, Jamie ran right through him, still laughing. "Nooooo!" Pitch yelled into the fading night. He gasped, realizing he no longer held any power over the children. Devastation clear on his face.

"No," He breathed out. Side by side, all of us, Guardians approached him. he turned and fled into the forest.

* * *

Pitch ran through the shadows in utter terror. He crashed through the trees of the forest, and out onto the ice of the ground. He peered over his shoulder to see if the Guardians were on his tail, when 'Wham!'. Pitch ran smack into North's chest. The force of the impact threw backwards and he slipped on the ice. It sounded like it hurt, when his butt impacted the frozen pond. He looked up to see North smiling down at him.

"Leaving the party so soon?" North asked.

"You didn't even say goodbye," Tooth added. She tossed him a coin and he caught it.

"A quarter?" He inquired. 'Bam!' Tooth's fist punched him square in the jaw. A single tooth skidded across the ice. She shook her hand.

"And that's for my fairies." She said satisfied.

"Tooth!" Claire said to her in awe. She got a friendly wink in response.

Pitch scowled at us. "You can't get rid of me!. Not forever!. There will always be fear!"

"So what?" North countered. "As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear!"

"That's right!" Claire said stepping up in front of the group. "Face it Pitch, nothing will destroy us as long as we stand together and fight as one." She glared at him with narrowed eyes. "We are not afraid."


	11. A Believable Journey's End

"Really?" Pitch gathered himself and smirked. "Then what are they doing here?" Numerous Nightmares emerged from the woods effectively surrounding the pond. It should have been a terrifying, but the group was not scared.

"They're not our nightmares. We're not afraid" Claire declared still looking at Pitch. "But Pitch on the other hand, still is afraid."

Understanding flashed on Pitch's features and his eyes grew huge with terror. Slowly, the Nightmares moved in on him. He start backing away, but the Nightmares picked up speed as they charged toward him. "Ahhhh, no... AAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed in fear. Pitch tried to run, the Nightmares were faster. He was swept up in a stamped of Nightmare sand. Streaks of black whipped and latched themselves onto him. The black cloud quickly carried him through the forest. "No, no, nooooo!" They heard him cry out.

The black mass pulled him through the broken bedframe and down into the dark depths of the hole.

* * *

Pitch glanced up at the moon as he disappeared into the abyss. The bedframe was sucked in with and the earth sealed itself up. Leaving no trace of the Boogeyman.

* * *

Jack came over to Claire and put a hand on her shoulder as they both gazed up and smiled at Manny. They heard Tooth's laugh and turned to see North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny beaming at the duo with pride.

Tooth came flying over to Jack a hug. She lifted off the ground in her excitement. They were going to share a moment, but she pulled back in giddy embarrassment as Baby Tooth interjected. Jack acknowledge Baby Tooth and gently patted her on the side of her face.

"Are you ready now, Jack?, even you Claire?" He tossed something to her and she caught it. She glanced down and smiled. In her hand, was a tiny Russian doll that looked like her. "To make it official," North smiled at the duo.

They peered over to see a stern elf hitting a horn against his palm. A yeti handed North the big Book that they seen, when they first met everyone. Claire looked at Bunny to see him looking at her and he gave her a smile and a nod.

"Then is time to take oath," North announced. He opened the book, and flipped through several pages before he spoke again. "Will you, Jack Frost, and Claire Evans... vow to watch over the children of the world?" Jamie and his friends, along the crowd of yetis, elves, and eggs made their way across the pond to the Guardians. North continued, "To guard them with your lives- their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams?. For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

Jack took a second to look back at Jamie, while Claire looked at the children, even little Sophie. "I will," Jack said. "I will," Claire answered the same time as him.

"Then congratulations, Jack Frost and Claire Evans - for you two are now and forever... Guardians."

Jamie and the kids erupted in a loud cheer, as did the yetis and the eggs.

"Oh man!"

"Woo!"

"Yeah, Jack!, Claire!" They cheered.

"Yippa!" North yelled.

"Yeah!, wooo!. Good job, mate. And good job, Sheila!" Bunny ran over and swept Claire in an enormous hug. She giggle and hugged him back as She was lifted off the ground.

"Go, Jack!"

"Awesome, Claire!"

"Alright!"

"Klasno!" North picked Jack up, gave him a big hug, and kissed him on both cheeks. Jack winced, but still looked up to North with a smile. Pretty sure, he would have done the same to Claire, but Bunny held her tight.

"That's my boy!" Bunnymund said, patting Jack on the shoulder.

The kids continued to cheer as Tooth patted Claire's shoulder and Sandy gave Claire and Jack a thumbs up. A elf imitated North as he picked up another elf standing next to him and gave him a big kiss. After a awkward pause, the affectionate elf was punched in the face.

Several fairies hovered near Jack as they formed the Shape of a heart. One of the swooning fairies fainted and fell to the ground.

"Keep it together girls." Tooth instructed.

Claire turned to Bunny. "Well, since I am now a Guardian, and I have no place to stay. I was wondering if you got room?" She said with a smile and her hands behind her back.

Bunny chuckled and swept Claire in his arms. "Sheila," he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. "Nothing will make more happy." Then, he kissed her as she wrapped her arms around him and their eyes close.

Jamie saw this, and his jaw dropped with his eyes wide. "Claire is kissing the Easter Bunny!?"

Everyone turned to see and everyone had different reactions. North was laughing, Tooth was squealing along with her fairies, Jack had a smirk, while the children were screaming their heads off.

"Yo guys, look!" Caleb shouted.

"That's Santa's sleigh."

Claire and Bunny's moment was broken as they looked up with everyone to see North's sleigh come in for a landing. The tie-dyed elf rescued a lone egg from the skis of the sleigh as it glided across the icy pond.

"Wow, it's real."

"That is wicked!"

"Whoa that was awesome!"

"Oh... can you believe this?"

"Did you guys see that?"

"Wow!"

"Everybody loves the sleigh," Bunnymund wryly told North.

"Look at that!"

"So totally insane!"

North turned to face Jack and put a hand on his shoulder. "Time to go."

As the kids gazed on in wonder, Sandy threw up his hands creating a shower of dream sand. It slowly drifted down.

"Whoa!"

"It's beautiful!"

Sophie came over to Bunny, who released Claire. He bent down to hand her a egg. She giggled and patted the brim of his nose.

"Happy Easter ya little ankle biter. I'm gonna miss yah," He told her

"Bye, bye, bunny," She replied. She turned to Claire, who got down to her eye level, and hugged her. "Bye, bye, Claire." Claire hugged her back and place a gentle kiss on Sophie's forehead making the little one giggle.

Jamie then realized something.

"You're leaving," He asked Claire and Jack. "But, what if Pitch comes back?" They looked down and noted Jamie's worried expression. "What if we stop believing again?, If I can't see you-"

Jack knelt down to look Jamie in the eye. "Hey, hey slow down, slow down. You're telling me, you stop believing in the moon, when the suns comes up?"

Jamie took a moment to consider the question, before answering. "No"

"Okay," Claire said. "Well, do you stop believing in the sun, when the clouds block it out?"

Jamie smiled, "No"

"We'll always be there, Jamie. And now... we'll always be here." Jack pointed to Jamie's heart. "Which kind of makes you, a Guardian too." Jamie beamed as Jack and Claire stood up and headed towards the sleigh. His friends stood off to the side rubbing their eyes as they became drowsy.

"I can't keep my eyes open."

"I think I gotta go home."

"Let's go home."

"What time is it?"

"I'm sleepy."

"Jack!, Claire!" Jamie called running over to the pair. They turned just in time for Jamie to wrap his arms around them. For a second, Jack was astonished. Before he and Claire returned the warm embrace. After a moment, they stood and joined the others in the sleigh.

"Hyah!" North called. The Guardians glanced at the kids as the sleigh took off. Jamie jogged a bit behind them, like he still didn't want to let go. He was followed closely by Sophie. AS the sleigh gained altitude, there was a point where they could no longer follow the group.

"Woooo!"

"Yeah!"

"Yay!"

Jack began to move to the back of the sleigh as the others patted him on the back. He looked and Waited to see if Claire would join him. She nodded. but before she did... Quickly, she leaned over and kissed Bunnymund on the lips. After the kiss he winked at her as if promising more to come. Claire winked back before joining Jack on the back of the sleigh. After everything she has been through and everything she has done, she deserved this.

 _Claire:_

 _My name is Claire Evans. I have been through a lot on this journey. I learned from the good and the bad parts, it made me stronger, made me braver, and most of all, it made me part of a family, and gave me a boyfriend who will be by my side along with the others. Manny made me a Guardian, so I can protect those I love, and for my undying belief in the Guardians. I am happy and I will fight to protect the children from harm. Because when they are in trouble, me and the Guardians will come to their aid.  
So let me tell you this, when the moon tells you something, believe it._

Claire and Jack smiled at one another and she held his hand. With his free hand, he blew a snowflake into the air, and it danced in the air gracefully.

 _Just always remember. Never stop believing._


	12. Cast

Cast:

Hayden Panetiere as. Claire Evans (Voice)

Chris Pine. as. Jack Frost. (Voice)

Hugh Jackman. as. Bunnymund. (Voice)

Alec Baldwin. as. North/Santa Claus (Voice)

Isha Fisher. as. Tooth (Voice)

Jude Law. as. Pitch (Voice)


	13. Rise of the Guardians Theme Song

**"I Still Believe"  
** **By**  
 **Hayden Panetiere**

Some how I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see I'm the one

I won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing could keep me away

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

I know what's real cannot be denied  
Although it may hide for a while  
With just one touch love can conquer fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles

It's such a wondrous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

Love can make miracles  
Change everything  
Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is forever  
When you fall  
It's the greatest power of all

Oh I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

Yes I still believe  
Believe in love  
I still believe in love  
I still believe  
Believe in love


End file.
